Mode Change Card
Mode Change Cards are an Alternate Artwork printing of cards. __TOC__ Details They are cards with an aesthetic treatment that began appearing in the DMR-01 of the Episode 1 series of booster packs, and is carried over into the Episode 2, Episode 3 and the promotional card lines. As Mode Change Cards are simply an aesthetic treatment, they hold no mechanical relevance on play, in deck building, or have any other relevance on any aspect of gameplay; they are effectively identical to their non-Mode-Change versions. Mode Change Cards feature extended, recolored artwork that comes shooting out of the card frame. The figures are usually recolored anywhere from slightly to radically, but the signature of Mode Change cards is the cards' frame-breaking energy beams (or other ethereal matter), set in foil highlights against a crisscross foiled text box and frame stamped with the "Mode Change" logo above the artist byline. All Mode Change Cards other than Thunder Tiger's regular Psychic Creature side received a foil treatment in addition to the expanded and recolored art. They are possibly invented in order to prevent players from easily searching out Very Rares, Super Rares and Victory Rares from booster packs since they have foil on them and they have flashy, super rare-like effects. List of Mode Change Cards Episode 1 DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *Lovely Heart *Hot Spring - Invincible Time *Miracle Re Born *Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive *Hyperspatial Gaial Hole *Hyperspatial Mother Hole *Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel *Boost, Crimson Lord *Dragonic Pippi *Aqua Jet *Kitarou, the Cursed Corpse *Raging Apache Lizard *Idaten Kid *Jasmine, Mist Faerie DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *Aqua Jet (Charging Brotherhood!) *Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *Hyperspatial Gotsusan Hole *Shan Bell, Light Weapon *Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast *Hyperspatial Raiden Hole *Iron Arm Tribe *Deis Melnia, the Aqua Shadow DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *Intense Vacuuming Twist *Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons *Prin Prin, the Eternal *Come On Pippi *Jealousy Shan, the Greedy *Aqua Humpty DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *Super Move! My Explosive Flame!! *Quattro Fang, Burning Soul *Super Move! Absolute Despair!! *Mr. Aqua *Victorious Apache Urara *Power of Our Friendship! Episode 2 DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age *Cyber Kuhn, Super Hacker *Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy *Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture *Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping *Codename Oraora Leone *Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits *Necrodragon Onbashi Raon *Moel, Ogre Princess *Dontaku Giant *Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian *Aqua Intern *Brain Storm *Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts *Nagurikomi Ikuzou DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush *Codefight Alibi Trick *Wedding Gate *Princess Prin, the Curious *Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow *Moel, Love Sniper *Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine *Candle Service, Heaven Descent to Goodness *Lifeplan Charger DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon *Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast *Pepper Silva of Betrayal *Funk Clap Rhapsody of Hope *Niyare *Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction *Aqua Teacher *Moel Go, Explosive Oni Princess DMX-12 Black Box Pack *Corteo, Spirit Knight *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *Energy Stream *Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *Bronze-Arm Tribe DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle *Pepper, Golden Fighter *Prin, Reversal Princess *Moel, Love Attack *Silva, Golden Fighter *Kyumanomee, Support Guardian *Doll Finn, Burial Guardian *Onidotsuki, Hammer Rascal Episode 3 DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God *Fleece, Satori's Whirlwind *Ikari, Hustle Commander *Ragnarok, the Clock *Devil Hand *Prin, Domineering Princess *Pearljam, Faerie Left God *Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God *Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation *Izumo *Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness *Like a Rolling Storm *Nine, Zero Zero *Slash All Evil, Secret Outrage *Kerasas, Start Dash DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat *Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God *Bloody Valentine, Holy Princess Left God *Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee *Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot *God Wall, God Trick *Shizuku, Water Byte *Kooman, Hell Prince *Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash *Alice, Codebreaker *Lalala Life, Faerie Trick DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master *British ROCK, Shentonginus *Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber *Faerie Shower *Bhutan POP, Shenton *Wired, Spirit Knight Right God *Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God *Katsudon GO!, Victorage *Flame Suicide Bomb *Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami *Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax *The Stop, Armageddon *Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman *Prin, My Graduation *Kigunashion, Pure White Wings *Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance *Katsudon DASH, God Eater *Outrage Team Exile *Bat Mask, Aqua Warrior *Goromaru Global, Baribari Friends Revolution Final DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack *All Delete *DNA Spark *Unidentified Objective *Rumbling Terahorn *Sanctuary of the Mother *Kirino Giant *King Poisonous Mushroom *Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental *Prometheus, Splash Axe *Dark Life *Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask *Acroite, Start Dash *Mypad, Start Dash *Topgear, Start Dash *Hot Spring Crimson Meow Promotional Treasure Pack Victory!! *Energy Stream *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Heaven's Gate Golden Pack *Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior *Faerie Life *Emergency Typhoon Golden Pack: Volume 2 *Lost Soul *Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light AgeAge Against Pack *Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman *Dorapon, Little Gunman *Jenny, the Suicide Doll AgeAge Beat Pack *Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon *Aqua Surfer AgeAge Climax Pack *Terror Pit *Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday *Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper *Purification Trap Other *Straight, Fighting Ogre *Tiger Boy, the Ogre Beast *Katsudon DASH, God Eater *Codename Balga Ragon *Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon Category:Alternate Artwork